Lustclan Mating stories
by Dewstar of thunderclan
Summary: So this story is about a clan named lustclan that does all sorts of sexual intercoarse and promotes it
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, my name is Dewstar, and I'm from thunderclan. I will be making a series of chapters about clans that ruled after Thunderclan, windclan,riverclan,and shadowclan perished. There are now four clans called Lustclan, loveclan, senseclan and hopeclan. Lustclan and Loveclan are scorned because of their willingness to mate hardcore, and have sex needlessly. Senseclan and Hopeclan were clans that liked to learn proper behaviour of cats such as hunting, learning, doing the elders bedding and much more. Senseclan and Lustclan keep on getting into fights because of the border that they share. Needless to say, all the clans continues living beside the lake where their ancestors lived.

* * *

 _ **Allegiances**_

 **Lustclan**

 **Leader** : Luststar: A she-cat, Tight core and cums very, very easily. Can only mate with Dickheart at celebrations and every night. Can ask for help withother toms when in heat.( Mother to Dickheart's kits: corekit, cumkit, lustpaw, and thrustkit.)

Apprentice: Lustpaw

 **Deputy:** Dickheart: The sexiest tom in Lustclan. Has a voice that can make she-cats swoon and begged to be mated. Very fast thruster and mates real rough. Dark mottled pelt. Father to Luststar's kits. Ginormous Member.

Apprentice: Rubypaw.

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestralwing: Brown she cat. Apprentice: Reedpaw.

 **Warriors:**

Nippleknead: Has been raped by every tom in the clan. Striped golden pelt. Big nipples.

Stormthrust: Rough mater. Ginormous member. Grey pelt and storm blue eyes.

Cumstream: Cum mores that any tom in the clan. Whitish milky paws and grey pelt. Good size member.

Cherrycore: Pinkest, tightest, wettest core in the forest. Mateswith every tom in the clan twice a day.

Echomist: Hates mating so has been raped tons by toms of times. Has illegitimate kittens all over camp.

Specklepelt: homosexual, only mates with she cats. never thad any kits.

Foxtail: Deep russet tom, bushy streaming tail.

Forestfire: Ginger tom, dark ginger paws and white underbelly.

Coppershine: Golden pelted she cat. (Mother to fuckkit, tightkit and titkit).

Blacknight: Blackest pelt in the clan, best hunter, striking emerald green eyes. very horny at times and when in heat. (Mother to pussykit, mosskit and clawkit).

Rabbitfoot: Long furred white tom.

Bronzefire: Silver tabby tom with ginger patches.

Eaglewing: Brown tom.

Leapardspots: Spotted pelt and blazing golden eyes. (Mother to stonekit).

Falconflight: Sliver long furred tabby tom.

Silverdapple: White, black and silver tortoiseshell.( mother to coalkit.)

Pineflower: Grey-blue she cat with dark blue eyes.

Tigerstripe: tiger coloured tabby tom.

Firewatcher: Former Medicine cat, dark ginger fur tom.

Hawkshadow: Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Brindlefur: White she cat with black tips at the end of her ear. ( mother to Robinkit and featherkit).

 **Paws:**

Rubypaw: deep russet she cat.

Lustpaw: Leader to be she cat.

thrushpaw: Golden and ginger tom.

cockpaw: Long furred silver tom.

lippaw: Cream coloured she cat.

kisspaw: Cream and ginger she cat,, loves to kiss while mating.

pussypaw: Ginger, black and white tortoiseshell she cat.

largepaw:Black and white tom

Blackpaw: Black she cat with green emerald eyes.

Crowpaw: Black with silver sploches she cat.

Jaypaw: Silver-gray and blue tinged tom

Reedpaw: Medicine cat apprentice tom.

Cinderpaw: Ash coloured she cat

Goldenpaw: Golden pelted with some mottled spots she cat.

 **Kits:**

Corekit: she cat

Cumkit: tom

Thrustkit: tom

Fuckkit: tom

Tightkit: she cat

Titkit: she cat

Coalkit: tom

Robinkit: she cat

Featherkit: she cat

Pussykit: she cat

Mosskit: she cat

Clawkit: tom

Stonekit: tom

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" Ohhhhh oh Dickheart, uhhhhhhh oh yeah, FUCK ME HARDER. Is that all you can dohhhhhh." Luststar pants in her den. Last sunrise she made some new rules for the clan one of them was that she has to fuck the clan deputy every night until they both reached orgasam at least twice, that moment was right now." Ohhh DICKHEART I'M GONNA CU-" Luststar screeched as she cummed all over the deputy's large member. The other clan cats were around her, fucking just as she was.

" You will be going to the nursery soon my sweet" Dickheart whispered in her ear. They both fell asleep still connected at the hip.

~ The next Morning~

Luststar sat up groggily. She felt something warm inside her core. She looked down, and saw Dickheart's penis still attached to her. She slid it out and walked out of her den. She looked across her beloved clan. Suddenly she felt burning up her core. She sniffed and figured she was in heat. She licked her lips hungrily. " Oh time for some more tangling" Luststar murmured to herself. " Lioncock, Cumstream, Stormthrust, Cockthrust and Longmate, Meet me in the mating clearing pleease" she meowed to the five sexy toms.

" Sure thing Luststar" they all meowed at once, their dicks unsheathing.

" Thank you boys. Be there in five." She walked towards the clearing, tail up revealing her tight core and swaying her hips.

* * *

Chapter 3

Luststar was leaning under a tree in the mating clearing with her pussy right up in the air. She noticeably dripping from her core, making wetness pool around her. Right when she decided to go back to camp to see why the toms were taking so long, she heard trampling in the undergrowth.

" Oh this dirty kitten wants some of Stormthrust's rough mating" Stormthrust smirked, as he entered the clearing " well, that kitten has to be punished, get her boys"!

Longmate started licking, roughly around Luststar's cilt. Lust star leaned her head back and moaned. She dripped into the ground. Longmate looked down, saw the wetness, smirked and greedily licked it all up. He inserted his muzzle into Luststar's core and rubbed his sandpaper tongue around her walls. She yowled out above into Matingclan with pleasure. Suddenly his muzzle was gone from her core. Luststar whimpered at the loss. She looked behing her and saw Longmate preparing to mount her. The other 4 toms were waiting patiently for Longmate to finish. She could not wait for the toms to start the real action. Luststar was known for mating hardcore with multiple toms at a time. Longmate inserted his, now fully erect, member into her core. He pushed it all the way to the back. Luststar yowled with poeasure. Longmate was turned on by the sexy screeches that the she cat let out and started pumping harder and harder.

All the toms had a turn and all of them fell asleep in the clearing, still attached into Luststar in some way.

* * *

Chapter 4

Luststar was excited. It was that time of the year when all the she cats of the forest go into heat. She invited loveclan's leader lovestar, to bring her clan with her to participate in the games as well. Love star and her huge clan slept with Lustclan that night, as the games were supposedly to start at Twilight the next day. Luststar woke up bright and early the next day. She was aroused at the idea of more than twenty toms dicks were going to be in her. She walked out of her den and realized that she was not the only cat awake. Countless she cats lined the hollow waiting for their leaders orders. The she cats faced backwards to the warriors den with their tail up, waiting for the toms to arrive, only to gat a face full of pussy.

Specklepelt,a homosexual she cat lines up all the toms from oldest to the youngest. Quakerocks, a homosexual tom lines up all the she cats with their pussy facing the sky. Luststar and Lovestar yowl from the front of the line " let the games begin". A tom from Loveclan advances towards Lovestar and Dickheart comes toward Luststar. All around them moans of pleasure roll of both sexes of cats. Dickheart licks Luststar's hot,steamy core and Luststar moans. Dickheart takes his dick out and stuffers it in Luststar's mouth. She rolls her tongue around it and then sucks like never before. Dickheart inserts his dick into Luststar, and pounds so hard into her that her nipples are giggling and her eyes are rolling around in her head.

A tom pushes Dickheart away from Luststar. She howls in pain as she is still connected to Dickheart. The tom looks down at the forbidden area. He mutters something, pulls out the dick and pounded into Luststar. The whole clan continues to do this till the next morning.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the rituals finished, and cum was cleared away by the homosexuals, Luststar thought about how many kits she would get. All the she cats were bound to get kits and most of them would be half clan. It seemed as if the toms from Lustclan mated with the she cats from Loveclan, and the toms from Loveclan mated with the she cats from Lustclan. countless she cats were lined up by the medicine cat den, waiting to get pregnantreed from the medicine cats. Each she cat had a reed in their jaws and walked towards the birthing hollow. Both clan leaders went with them with a reed in their jaws as well. All the toms followed. The idea was if the reed was puked up it would mean the she cat was pregnant with kits, if it got swallowed it would mean she was not pregnant, which probably resulted in rape until the she cat was pregnant. The she cats were lined up in a line. The toms were standing or sitting on the rocks that surrounded the hollow. The medicine cat brought extra reed incase a she cat was not pregnant, got raped until she was and tries again. The goal was to get every she cat pregnant in both clans. Lovestar went first. She chewed and swallowed the reed. Almost suddenly, her stomach lurched and threw up almost all of the reed. the medicine cat pawed at it and finally announced " lovestar, as a medicine cat accepted by Starclan to read how much kits you have, I predict 4 fine and healthy kits". All the toms in the clearing cheered. Lovestar was next. She bit into the reed wincing at the bitter and acrid taste. She swallowed, and after what had seemed like moons, she barfed it all up. The medicine cat looked and announced 6 healthy kits. The toms around her cheered loudly. The she cats went one by one. the continuity stopped at Icefeather, a she cat from Loveclan. The medicine cat gave her some more reed to be sure. Just like before, she puked none up the medicine cat said " you have no existing kits in your stomach, would you like to be a mother"? Icefeather nodded " who do you want the father to be"?

"Icestorm, I want the father of my kits to be Icestorm" she whispered

" Icestorm, do you want Icefeather to mother you kits" the medicine cat asked?

" Yes, I would love to father your kits Icefeather" Icestorm says

Icefeather blushes as Icestorm leads her to the mating clearing.

The line continues to go on, and once or twice the lines stop, because the she cats have no kits. Icefeather walks back into the clearing. In front of the medicine cat, she picks up a reed, chews it and pucks it some up. The medicine cats announces 3 kits. the toms cheer, congratulating the father. Icefeather just stands in the middle of the clearing and blushes like crazy.

* * *

chapter 6

" Push Luststar, push you have two more to go" Reedfeather encourages. Kestralwing had died after being mated with Forestfire. Forestfire was so lost in lust that he had stretched Kestralwing's extremely tight pussy and had ripped her up internally. She died three days after the incident. Luststar was in the birthing clearing with all the she cats of her clan and Loveclan. Lovestar asked if they could come and give birth to their kits with them. Lovestar and Luststar both know that all the kits will be born all on one day or the day after, as they all mated on the same day all together. Four of her six kits had already come out of her and were mewling pitifully at her stomach. She yowled so loud that she bet that Hopeclan could have heard her. Two of the kits slithered out of the vagina at once. The medicine cat nipped one the sac, and started warming up the kits fur.

"Luststar, one of your kits are stillborn." says the medicine cat. Luststar absorbes this fact for a minute and starts to name them.

At the end of the day the kits names are Matekit, Buttkit, Asskit, Sexkit and Vaginakit. The entire clan has a total of twenty five kits by the end of the birthing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Twelve moons have passed since the day that all the kits were born. Lovestar and Luststar both streched their territory and share their camp. Their clan is called Sexclan. There are no borders from Loveclan to Lustclan anymore. Today the fifty two apprentices are about to become warriors. The meeting is held at a two arena sized clearing, outside both camps that was discovered. The clearing is surrounded by rocks so the leaders voices can be echoed of the walls. Lovestar announces to the clan cats first.

" I am so proud of my cats that have trained for the past 6 moons to know, by heart, the rituals of hard core sex and fucking. As I hope you can tell I cannot address all of my apprentices, which equals to a total of 27 kits, in front of the Sexclan, and so cannot Luststar. We are to go to the mating clearing and approve which of the apprentices are ready to move on to the stage of warriors." The entire clan trotted over to the mating clearing and waited. Some sat down, rubbing their forbidden area.

The apprentices that were she cats got into a mating crouch and waited for their male mentor to mount them. This is how the Pairs went. The she cat mentors were in a mating crouch and the male apprentices mounted them. The pairs were chosen to be female and male, to have the optimum pleasure during apprentice hood. Luststar and Lovestar both shouted GO and the mating began. The toms were sniffing, licking and nipping the she cats cores and tail holes. Waves of pleasure sounded from the she cat. Luststar got horny watching them. She turned around to see Lovestar having passionate sex with her deputy. Luststar waves her tail over to Dickheart and whispers her idea to him. Dickheart kicked his lips and advances towards her.

* * *

Chapter 8

Dickheart had most likely impregnated Luststar again, since he had shot his seed into her three times already. She was still feeling quite horny though. She had to remember to ask some sexy Sexclan toms to help her. She had noticed that the ceremony was almost over. The she cats were yowling into the sky as they climaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, my name is Dewstar, and I'm from thunderclan. I will be making a series of chapters about clans that ruled after Thunderclan, windclan,riverclan,and shadowclan perished. There are now four clans called Lustclan, loveclan, senseclan and hopeclan. Lustclan and Loveclan are scorned because of their willingness to mate hardcore, and have sex needlessly. Senseclan and Hopeclan were clans that liked to learn proper behaviour of cats such as hunting, learning, doing the elders bedding and much more. Senseclan and Lustclan keep on getting into fights because of the border that they share. Needless to say, all the clans continues living beside the lake where their ancestors lived.

* * *

 _ **Allegiances**_

 **Lustclan**

 **Leader** : Luststar: A she-cat, Tight core and cums very, very easily. Can only mate with Dickheart at celebrations and every night. Can ask for help withother toms when in heat.( Mother to Dickheart's kits: corekit, cumkit, lustpaw, and thrustkit.)

Apprentice: Lustpaw

 **Deputy:** Dickheart: The sexiest tom in Lustclan. Has a voice that can make she-cats swoon and begged to be mated. Very fast thruster and mates real rough. Dark mottled pelt. Father to Luststar's kits. Ginormous Member.

Apprentice: Rubypaw.

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestralwing: Brown she cat. Apprentice: Reedpaw.

 **Warriors:**

Nippleknead: Has been raped by every tom in the clan. Striped golden pelt. Big nipples.

Stormthrust: Rough mater. Ginormous member. Grey pelt and storm blue eyes.

Cumstream: Cum mores that any tom in the clan. Whitish milky paws and grey pelt. Good size member.

Cherrycore: Pinkest, tightest, wettest core in the forest. Mateswith every tom in the clan twice a day.

Echomist: Hates mating so has been raped tons by toms of times. Has illegitimate kittens all over camp.

Specklepelt: homosexual, only mates with she cats. never thad any kits.

Foxtail: Deep russet tom, bushy streaming tail.

Forestfire: Ginger tom, dark ginger paws and white underbelly.

Coppershine: Golden pelted she cat. (Mother to fuckkit, tightkit and titkit).

Blacknight: Blackest pelt in the clan, best hunter, striking emerald green eyes. very horny at times and when in heat. (Mother to pussykit, mosskit and clawkit).

Rabbitfoot: Long furred white tom.

Bronzefire: Silver tabby tom with ginger patches.

Eaglewing: Brown tom.

Leapardspots: Spotted pelt and blazing golden eyes. (Mother to stonekit).

Falconflight: Sliver long furred tabby tom.

Silverdapple: White, black and silver tortoiseshell.( mother to coalkit.)

Pineflower: Grey-blue she cat with dark blue eyes.

Tigerstripe: tiger coloured tabby tom.

Firewatcher: Former Medicine cat, dark ginger fur tom.

Hawkshadow: Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Brindlefur: White she cat with black tips at the end of her ear. ( mother to Robinkit and featherkit).

 **Paws:**

Rubypaw: deep russet she cat.

Lustpaw: Leader to be she cat.

thrushpaw: Golden and ginger tom.

cockpaw: Long furred silver tom.

lippaw: Cream coloured she cat.

kisspaw: Cream and ginger she cat,, loves to kiss while mating.

pussypaw: Ginger, black and white tortoiseshell she cat.

largepaw:Black and white tom

Blackpaw: Black she cat with green emerald eyes.

Crowpaw: Black with silver sploches she cat.

Jaypaw: Silver-gray and blue tinged tom

Reedpaw: Medicine cat apprentice tom.

Cinderpaw: Ash coloured she cat

Goldenpaw: Golden pelted with some mottled spots she cat.

 **Kits:**

Corekit: she cat

Cumkit: tom

Thrustkit: tom

Fuckkit: tom

Tightkit: she cat

Titkit: she cat

Coalkit: tom

Robinkit: she cat

Featherkit: she cat

Pussykit: she cat

Mosskit: she cat

Clawkit: tom

Stonekit: tom

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" Ohhhhh oh Dickheart, uhhhhhhh oh yeah, FUCK ME HARDER. Is that all you can dohhhhhh." Luststar pants in her den. Last sunrise she made some new rules for the clan one of them was that she has to fuck the clan deputy every night until they both reached orgasam at least twice, that moment was right now." Ohhh DICKHEART I'M GONNA CU-" Luststar screeched as she cummed all over the deputy's large member. The other clan cats were around her, fucking just as she was.

" You will be going to the nursery soon my sweet" Dickheart whispered in her ear. They both fell asleep still connected at the hip.

~ The next Morning~

Luststar sat up groggily. She felt something warm inside her core. She looked down, and saw Dickheart's penis still attached to her. She slid it out and walked out of her den. She looked across her beloved clan. Suddenly she felt burning up her core. She sniffed and figured she was in heat. She licked her lips hungrily. " Oh time for some more tangling" Luststar murmured to herself. " Lioncock, Cumstream, Stormthrust, Cockthrust and Longmate, Meet me in the mating clearing pleease" she meowed to the five sexy toms.

" Sure thing Luststar" they all meowed at once, their dicks unsheathing.

" Thank you boys. Be there in five." She walked towards the clearing, tail up revealing her tight core and swaying her hips.

* * *

Chapter 3

Luststar was leaning under a tree in the mating clearing with her pussy right up in the air. She noticeably dripping from her core, making wetness pool around her. Right when she decided to go back to camp to see why the toms were taking so long, she heard trampling in the undergrowth.

" Oh this dirty kitten wants some of Stormthrust's rough mating" Stormthrust smirked, as he entered the clearing " well, that kitten has to be punished, get her boys"!

Longmate started licking, roughly around Luststar's cilt. Lust star leaned her head back and moaned. She dripped into the ground. Longmate looked down, saw the wetness, smirked and greedily licked it all up. He inserted his muzzle into Luststar's core and rubbed his sandpaper tongue around her walls. She yowled out above into Matingclan with pleasure. Suddenly his muzzle was gone from her core. Luststar whimpered at the loss. She looked behing her and saw Longmate preparing to mount her. The other 4 toms were waiting patiently for Longmate to finish. She could not wait for the toms to start the real action. Luststar was known for mating hardcore with multiple toms at a time. Longmate inserted his, now fully erect, member into her core. He pushed it all the way to the back. Luststar yowled with poeasure. Longmate was turned on by the sexy screeches that the she cat let out and started pumping harder and harder.

All the toms had a turn and all of them fell asleep in the clearing, still attached into Luststar in some way.

* * *

Chapter 4

Luststar was excited. It was that time of the year when all the she cats of the forest go into heat. She invited loveclan's leader lovestar, to bring her clan with her to participate in the games as well. Love star and her huge clan slept with Lustclan that night, as the games were supposedly to start at Twilight the next day. Luststar woke up bright and early the next day. She was aroused at the idea of more than twenty toms dicks were going to be in her. She walked out of her den and realized that she was not the only cat awake. Countless she cats lined the hollow waiting for their leaders orders. The she cats faced backwards to the warriors den with their tail up, waiting for the toms to arrive, only to gat a face full of pussy.

Specklepelt,a homosexual she cat lines up all the toms from oldest to the youngest. Quakerocks, a homosexual tom lines up all the she cats with their pussy facing the sky. Luststar and Lovestar yowl from the front of the line " let the games begin". A tom from Loveclan advances towards Lovestar and Dickheart comes toward Luststar. All around them moans of pleasure roll of both sexes of cats. Dickheart licks Luststar's hot,steamy core and Luststar moans. Dickheart takes his dick out and stuffers it in Luststar's mouth. She rolls her tongue around it and then sucks like never before. Dickheart inserts his dick into Luststar, and pounds so hard into her that her nipples are giggling and her eyes are rolling around in her head.

A tom pushes Dickheart away from Luststar. She howls in pain as she is still connected to Dickheart. The tom looks down at the forbidden area. He mutters something, pulls out the dick and pounded into Luststar. The whole clan continues to do this till the next morning.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the rituals finished, and cum was cleared away by the homosexuals, Luststar thought about how many kits she would get. All the she cats were bound to get kits and most of them would be half clan. It seemed as if the toms from Lustclan mated with the she cats from Loveclan, and the toms from Loveclan mated with the she cats from Lustclan. countless she cats were lined up by the medicine cat den, waiting to get pregnantreed from the medicine cats. Each she cat had a reed in their jaws and walked towards the birthing hollow. Both clan leaders went with them with a reed in their jaws as well. All the toms followed. The idea was if the reed was puked up it would mean the she cat was pregnant with kits, if it got swallowed it would mean she was not pregnant, which probably resulted in rape until the she cat was pregnant. The she cats were lined up in a line. The toms were standing or sitting on the rocks that surrounded the hollow. The medicine cat brought extra reed incase a she cat was not pregnant, got raped until she was and tries again. The goal was to get every she cat pregnant in both clans. Lovestar went first. She chewed and swallowed the reed. Almost suddenly, her stomach lurched and threw up almost all of the reed. the medicine cat pawed at it and finally announced " lovestar, as a medicine cat accepted by Starclan to read how much kits you have, I predict 4 fine and healthy kits". All the toms in the clearing cheered. Lovestar was next. She bit into the reed wincing at the bitter and acrid taste. She swallowed, and after what had seemed like moons, she barfed it all up. The medicine cat looked and announced 6 healthy kits. The toms around her cheered loudly. The she cats went one by one. the continuity stopped at Icefeather, a she cat from Loveclan. The medicine cat gave her some more reed to be sure. Just like before, she puked none up the medicine cat said " you have no existing kits in your stomach, would you like to be a mother"? Icefeather nodded " who do you want the father to be"?

"Icestorm, I want the father of my kits to be Icestorm" she whispered

" Icestorm, do you want Icefeather to mother you kits" the medicine cat asked?

" Yes, I would love to father your kits Icefeather" Icestorm says

Icefeather blushes as Icestorm leads her to the mating clearing.

The line continues to go on, and once or twice the lines stop, because the she cats have no kits. Icefeather walks back into the clearing. In front of the medicine cat, she picks up a reed, chews it and pucks it some up. The medicine cats announces 3 kits. the toms cheer, congratulating the father. Icefeather just stands in the middle of the clearing and blushes like crazy.

* * *

chapter 6

" Push Luststar, push you have two more to go" Reedfeather encourages. Kestralwing had died after being mated with Forestfire. Forestfire was so lost in lust that he had stretched Kestralwing's extremely tight pussy and had ripped her up internally. She died three days after the incident. Luststar was in the birthing clearing with all the she cats of her clan and Loveclan. Lovestar asked if they could come and give birth to their kits with them. Lovestar and Luststar both know that all the kits will be born all on one day or the day after, as they all mated on the same day all together. Four of her six kits had already come out of her and were mewling pitifully at her stomach. She yowled so loud that she bet that Hopeclan could have heard her. Two of the kits slithered out of the vagina at once. The medicine cat nipped one the sac, and started warming up the kits fur.

"Luststar, one of your kits are stillborn." says the medicine cat. Luststar absorbes this fact for a minute and starts to name them.

At the end of the day the kits names are Matekit, Buttkit, Asskit, Sexkit and Vaginakit. The entire clan has a total of twenty five kits by the end of the birthing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Twelve moons have passed since the day that all the kits were born. Lovestar and Luststar both streched their territory and share their camp. Their clan is called Sexclan. There are no borders from Loveclan to Lustclan anymore. Today the fifty two apprentices are about to become warriors. The meeting is held at a two arena sized clearing, outside both camps that was discovered. The clearing is surrounded by rocks so the leaders voices can be echoed of the walls. Lovestar announces to the clan cats first.

" I am so proud of my cats that have trained for the past 6 moons to know, by heart, the rituals of hard core sex and fucking. As I hope you can tell I cannot address all of my apprentices, which equals to a total of 27 kits, in front of the Sexclan, and so cannot Luststar. We are to go to the mating clearing and approve which of the apprentices are ready to move on to the stage of warriors." The entire clan trotted over to the mating clearing and waited. Some sat down, rubbing their forbidden area.

The apprentices that were she cats got into a mating crouch and waited for their male mentor to mount them. This is how the Pairs went. The she cat mentors were in a mating crouch and the male apprentices mounted them. The pairs were chosen to be female and male, to have the optimum pleasure during apprentice hood. Luststar and Lovestar both shouted GO and the mating began. The toms were sniffing, licking and nipping the she cats cores and tail holes. Waves of pleasure sounded from the she cat. Luststar got horny watching them. She turned around to see Lovestar having passionate sex with her deputy. Luststar waves her tail over to Dickheart and whispers her idea to him. Dickheart kicked his lips and advances towards her.

* * *

Chapter 8

Dickheart had most likely impregnated Luststar again, since he had shot his seed into her three times already. She was still feeling quite horny though. She had to remember to ask some sexy Sexclan toms to help her. She had noticed that the ceremony was almost over. The she cats were yowling into the sky as they climaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all, my name is Dewstar, and I'm from thunderclan. I will be making a series of chapters about clans that ruled after Thunderclan, windclan,riverclan,and shadowclan perished. There are now four clans called Lustclan, loveclan, senseclan and hopeclan. Lustclan and Loveclan are scorned because of their willingness to mate hardcore, and have sex needlessly. Senseclan and Hopeclan were clans that liked to learn proper behaviour of cats such as hunting, learning, doing the elders bedding and much more. Senseclan and Lustclan keep on getting into fights because of the border that they share. Needless to say, all the clans continues living beside the lake where their ancestors lived.

* * *

 _ **Allegiances**_

 **Lustclan**

 **Leader** : Luststar: A she-cat, Tight core and cums very, very easily. Can only mate with Dickheart at celebrations and every night. Can ask for help withother toms when in heat.( Mother to Dickheart's kits: corekit, cumkit, lustpaw, and thrustkit.)

Apprentice: Lustpaw

 **Deputy:** Dickheart: The sexiest tom in Lustclan. Has a voice that can make she-cats swoon and begged to be mated. Very fast thruster and mates real rough. Dark mottled pelt. Father to Luststar's kits. Ginormous Member.

Apprentice: Rubypaw.

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestralwing: Brown she cat. Apprentice: Reedpaw.

 **Warriors:**

Nippleknead: Has been raped by every tom in the clan. Striped golden pelt. Big nipples.

Stormthrust: Rough mater. Ginormous member. Grey pelt and storm blue eyes.

Cumstream: Cum mores that any tom in the clan. Whitish milky paws and grey pelt. Good size member.

Cherrycore: Pinkest, tightest, wettest core in the forest. Mateswith every tom in the clan twice a day.

Echomist: Hates mating so has been raped tons by toms of times. Has illegitimate kittens all over camp.

Specklepelt: homosexual, only mates with she cats. never thad any kits.

Foxtail: Deep russet tom, bushy streaming tail.

Forestfire: Ginger tom, dark ginger paws and white underbelly.

Coppershine: Golden pelted she cat. (Mother to fuckkit, tightkit and titkit).

Blacknight: Blackest pelt in the clan, best hunter, striking emerald green eyes. very horny at times and when in heat. (Mother to pussykit, mosskit and clawkit).

Rabbitfoot: Long furred white tom.

Bronzefire: Silver tabby tom with ginger patches.

Eaglewing: Brown tom.

Leapardspots: Spotted pelt and blazing golden eyes. (Mother to stonekit).

Falconflight: Sliver long furred tabby tom.

Silverdapple: White, black and silver tortoiseshell.( mother to coalkit.)

Pineflower: Grey-blue she cat with dark blue eyes.

Tigerstripe: tiger coloured tabby tom.

Firewatcher: Former Medicine cat, dark ginger fur tom.

Hawkshadow: Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Brindlefur: White she cat with black tips at the end of her ear. ( mother to Robinkit and featherkit).

 **Paws:**

Rubypaw: deep russet she cat.

Lustpaw: Leader to be she cat.

thrushpaw: Golden and ginger tom.

cockpaw: Long furred silver tom.

lippaw: Cream coloured she cat.

kisspaw: Cream and ginger she cat,, loves to kiss while mating.

pussypaw: Ginger, black and white tortoiseshell she cat.

largepaw:Black and white tom

Blackpaw: Black she cat with green emerald eyes.

Crowpaw: Black with silver sploches she cat.

Jaypaw: Silver-gray and blue tinged tom

Reedpaw: Medicine cat apprentice tom.

Cinderpaw: Ash coloured she cat

Goldenpaw: Golden pelted with some mottled spots she cat.

 **Kits:**

Corekit: she cat

Cumkit: tom

Thrustkit: tom

Fuckkit: tom

Tightkit: she cat

Titkit: she cat

Coalkit: tom

Robinkit: she cat

Featherkit: she cat

Pussykit: she cat

Mosskit: she cat

Clawkit: tom

Stonekit: tom

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" Ohhhhh oh Dickheart, uhhhhhhh oh yeah, FUCK ME HARDER. Is that all you can dohhhhhh." Luststar pants in her den. Last sunrise she made some new rules for the clan one of them was that she has to fuck the clan deputy every night until they both reached orgasam at least twice, that moment was right now." Ohhh DICKHEART I'M GONNA CU-" Luststar screeched as she cummed all over the deputy's large member. The other clan cats were around her, fucking just as she was.

" You will be going to the nursery soon my sweet" Dickheart whispered in her ear. They both fell asleep still connected at the hip.

~ The next Morning~

Luststar sat up groggily. She felt something warm inside her core. She looked down, and saw Dickheart's penis still attached to her. She slid it out and walked out of her den. She looked across her beloved clan. Suddenly she felt burning up her core. She sniffed and figured she was in heat. She licked her lips hungrily. " Oh time for some more tangling" Luststar murmured to herself. " Lioncock, Cumstream, Stormthrust, Cockthrust and Longmate, Meet me in the mating clearing pleease" she meowed to the five sexy toms.

" Sure thing Luststar" they all meowed at once, their dicks unsheathing.

" Thank you boys. Be there in five." She walked towards the clearing, tail up revealing her tight core and swaying her hips.

* * *

Chapter 3

Luststar was leaning under a tree in the mating clearing with her pussy right up in the air. She noticeably dripping from her core, making wetness pool around her. Right when she decided to go back to camp to see why the toms were taking so long, she heard trampling in the undergrowth.

" Oh this dirty kitten wants some of Stormthrust's rough mating" Stormthrust smirked, as he entered the clearing " well, that kitten has to be punished, get her boys"!

Longmate started licking, roughly around Luststar's cilt. Lust star leaned her head back and moaned. She dripped into the ground. Longmate looked down, saw the wetness, smirked and greedily licked it all up. He inserted his muzzle into Luststar's core and rubbed his sandpaper tongue around her walls. She yowled out above into Matingclan with pleasure. Suddenly his muzzle was gone from her core. Luststar whimpered at the loss. She looked behing her and saw Longmate preparing to mount her. The other 4 toms were waiting patiently for Longmate to finish. She could not wait for the toms to start the real action. Luststar was known for mating hardcore with multiple toms at a time. Longmate inserted his, now fully erect, member into her core. He pushed it all the way to the back. Luststar yowled with poeasure. Longmate was turned on by the sexy screeches that the she cat let out and started pumping harder and harder.

All the toms had a turn and all of them fell asleep in the clearing, still attached into Luststar in some way.

* * *

Chapter 4

Luststar was excited. It was that time of the year when all the she cats of the forest go into heat. She invited loveclan's leader lovestar, to bring her clan with her to participate in the games as well. Love star and her huge clan slept with Lustclan that night, as the games were supposedly to start at Twilight the next day. Luststar woke up bright and early the next day. She was aroused at the idea of more than twenty toms dicks were going to be in her. She walked out of her den and realized that she was not the only cat awake. Countless she cats lined the hollow waiting for their leaders orders. The she cats faced backwards to the warriors den with their tail up, waiting for the toms to arrive, only to gat a face full of pussy.

Specklepelt,a homosexual she cat lines up all the toms from oldest to the youngest. Quakerocks, a homosexual tom lines up all the she cats with their pussy facing the sky. Luststar and Lovestar yowl from the front of the line " let the games begin". A tom from Loveclan advances towards Lovestar and Dickheart comes toward Luststar. All around them moans of pleasure roll of both sexes of cats. Dickheart licks Luststar's hot,steamy core and Luststar moans. Dickheart takes his dick out and stuffers it in Luststar's mouth. She rolls her tongue around it and then sucks like never before. Dickheart inserts his dick into Luststar, and pounds so hard into her that her nipples are giggling and her eyes are rolling around in her head.

A tom pushes Dickheart away from Luststar. She howls in pain as she is still connected to Dickheart. The tom looks down at the forbidden area. He mutters something, pulls out the dick and pounded into Luststar. The whole clan continues to do this till the next morning.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the rituals finished, and cum was cleared away by the homosexuals, Luststar thought about how many kits she would get. All the she cats were bound to get kits and most of them would be half clan. It seemed as if the toms from Lustclan mated with the she cats from Loveclan, and the toms from Loveclan mated with the she cats from Lustclan. countless she cats were lined up by the medicine cat den, waiting to get pregnantreed from the medicine cats. Each she cat had a reed in their jaws and walked towards the birthing hollow. Both clan leaders went with them with a reed in their jaws as well. All the toms followed. The idea was if the reed was puked up it would mean the she cat was pregnant with kits, if it got swallowed it would mean she was not pregnant, which probably resulted in rape until the she cat was pregnant. The she cats were lined up in a line. The toms were standing or sitting on the rocks that surrounded the hollow. The medicine cat brought extra reed incase a she cat was not pregnant, got raped until she was and tries again. The goal was to get every she cat pregnant in both clans. Lovestar went first. She chewed and swallowed the reed. Almost suddenly, her stomach lurched and threw up almost all of the reed. the medicine cat pawed at it and finally announced " lovestar, as a medicine cat accepted by Starclan to read how much kits you have, I predict 4 fine and healthy kits". All the toms in the clearing cheered. Lovestar was next. She bit into the reed wincing at the bitter and acrid taste. She swallowed, and after what had seemed like moons, she barfed it all up. The medicine cat looked and announced 6 healthy kits. The toms around her cheered loudly. The she cats went one by one. the continuity stopped at Icefeather, a she cat from Loveclan. The medicine cat gave her some more reed to be sure. Just like before, she puked none up the medicine cat said " you have no existing kits in your stomach, would you like to be a mother"? Icefeather nodded " who do you want the father to be"?

"Icestorm, I want the father of my kits to be Icestorm" she whispered

" Icestorm, do you want Icefeather to mother you kits" the medicine cat asked?

" Yes, I would love to father your kits Icefeather" Icestorm says

Icefeather blushes as Icestorm leads her to the mating clearing.

The line continues to go on, and once or twice the lines stop, because the she cats have no kits. Icefeather walks back into the clearing. In front of the medicine cat, she picks up a reed, chews it and pucks it some up. The medicine cats announces 3 kits. the toms cheer, congratulating the father. Icefeather just stands in the middle of the clearing and blushes like crazy.

* * *

chapter 6

" Push Luststar, push you have two more to go" Reedfeather encourages. Kestralwing had died after being mated with Forestfire. Forestfire was so lost in lust that he had stretched Kestralwing's extremely tight pussy and had ripped her up internally. She died three days after the incident. Luststar was in the birthing clearing with all the she cats of her clan and Loveclan. Lovestar asked if they could come and give birth to their kits with them. Lovestar and Luststar both know that all the kits will be born all on one day or the day after, as they all mated on the same day all together. Four of her six kits had already come out of her and were mewling pitifully at her stomach. She yowled so loud that she bet that Hopeclan could have heard her. Two of the kits slithered out of the vagina at once. The medicine cat nipped one the sac, and started warming up the kits fur.

"Luststar, one of your kits are stillborn." says the medicine cat. Luststar absorbes this fact for a minute and starts to name them.

At the end of the day the kits names are Matekit, Buttkit, Asskit, Sexkit and Vaginakit. The entire clan has a total of twenty five kits by the end of the birthing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Twelve moons have passed since the day that all the kits were born. Lovestar and Luststar both streched their territory and share their camp. Their clan is called Sexclan. There are no borders from Loveclan to Lustclan anymore. Today the fifty two apprentices are about to become warriors. The meeting is held at a two arena sized clearing, outside both camps that was discovered. The clearing is surrounded by rocks so the leaders voices can be echoed of the walls. Lovestar announces to the clan cats first.

" I am so proud of my cats that have trained for the past 6 moons to know, by heart, the rituals of hard core sex and fucking. As I hope you can tell I cannot address all of my apprentices, which equals to a total of 27 kits, in front of the Sexclan, and so cannot Luststar. We are to go to the mating clearing and approve which of the apprentices are ready to move on to the stage of warriors." The entire clan trotted over to the mating clearing and waited. Some sat down, rubbing their forbidden area.

The apprentices that were she cats got into a mating crouch and waited for their male mentor to mount them. This is how the Pairs went. The she cat mentors were in a mating crouch and the male apprentices mounted them. The pairs were chosen to be female and male, to have the optimum pleasure during apprentice hood. Luststar and Lovestar both shouted GO and the mating began. The toms were sniffing, licking and nipping the she cats cores and tail holes. Waves of pleasure sounded from the she cat. Luststar got horny watching them. She turned around to see Lovestar having passionate sex with her deputy. Luststar waves her tail over to Dickheart and whispers her idea to him. Dickheart kicked his lips and advances towards her.

* * *

Chapter 8

Dickheart had most likely impregnated Luststar again, since he had shot his seed into her three times already. She was still feeling quite horny though. She had to remember to ask some sexy Sexclan toms to help her. She had noticed that the ceremony was almost over. The she cats were yowling into the sky as they climaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all, my name is Dewstar, and I'm from thunderclan. I will be making a series of chapters about clans that ruled after Thunderclan, windclan,riverclan,and shadowclan perished. There are now four clans called Lustclan, loveclan, senseclan and hopeclan. Lustclan and Loveclan are scorned because of their willingness to mate hardcore, and have sex needlessly. Senseclan and Hopeclan were clans that liked to learn proper behaviour of cats such as hunting, learning, doing the elders bedding and much more. Senseclan and Lustclan keep on getting into fights because of the border that they share. Needless to say, all the clans continues living beside the lake where their ancestors lived.

* * *

 _ **Allegiances**_

 **Lustclan**

 **Leader** : Luststar: A she-cat, Tight core and cums very, very easily. Can only mate with Dickheart at celebrations and every night. Can ask for help withother toms when in heat.( Mother to Dickheart's kits: corekit, cumkit, lustpaw, and thrustkit.)

Apprentice: Lustpaw

 **Deputy:** Dickheart: The sexiest tom in Lustclan. Has a voice that can make she-cats swoon and begged to be mated. Very fast thruster and mates real rough. Dark mottled pelt. Father to Luststar's kits. Ginormous Member.

Apprentice: Rubypaw.

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestralwing: Brown she cat. Apprentice: Reedpaw.

 **Warriors:**

Nippleknead: Has been raped by every tom in the clan. Striped golden pelt. Big nipples.

Stormthrust: Rough mater. Ginormous member. Grey pelt and storm blue eyes.

Cumstream: Cum mores that any tom in the clan. Whitish milky paws and grey pelt. Good size member.

Cherrycore: Pinkest, tightest, wettest core in the forest. Mateswith every tom in the clan twice a day.

Echomist: Hates mating so has been raped tons by toms of times. Has illegitimate kittens all over camp.

Specklepelt: homosexual, only mates with she cats. never thad any kits.

Foxtail: Deep russet tom, bushy streaming tail.

Forestfire: Ginger tom, dark ginger paws and white underbelly.

Coppershine: Golden pelted she cat. (Mother to fuckkit, tightkit and titkit).

Blacknight: Blackest pelt in the clan, best hunter, striking emerald green eyes. very horny at times and when in heat. (Mother to pussykit, mosskit and clawkit).

Rabbitfoot: Long furred white tom.

Bronzefire: Silver tabby tom with ginger patches.

Eaglewing: Brown tom.

Leapardspots: Spotted pelt and blazing golden eyes. (Mother to stonekit).

Falconflight: Sliver long furred tabby tom.

Silverdapple: White, black and silver tortoiseshell.( mother to coalkit.)

Pineflower: Grey-blue she cat with dark blue eyes.

Tigerstripe: tiger coloured tabby tom.

Firewatcher: Former Medicine cat, dark ginger fur tom.

Hawkshadow: Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Brindlefur: White she cat with black tips at the end of her ear. ( mother to Robinkit and featherkit).

 **Paws:**

Rubypaw: deep russet she cat.

Lustpaw: Leader to be she cat.

thrushpaw: Golden and ginger tom.

cockpaw: Long furred silver tom.

lippaw: Cream coloured she cat.

kisspaw: Cream and ginger she cat,, loves to kiss while mating.

pussypaw: Ginger, black and white tortoiseshell she cat.

largepaw:Black and white tom

Blackpaw: Black she cat with green emerald eyes.

Crowpaw: Black with silver sploches she cat.

Jaypaw: Silver-gray and blue tinged tom

Reedpaw: Medicine cat apprentice tom.

Cinderpaw: Ash coloured she cat

Goldenpaw: Golden pelted with some mottled spots she cat.

 **Kits:**

Corekit: she cat

Cumkit: tom

Thrustkit: tom

Fuckkit: tom

Tightkit: she cat

Titkit: she cat

Coalkit: tom

Robinkit: she cat

Featherkit: she cat

Pussykit: she cat

Mosskit: she cat

Clawkit: tom

Stonekit: tom

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" Ohhhhh oh Dickheart, uhhhhhhh oh yeah, FUCK ME HARDER. Is that all you can dohhhhhh." Luststar pants in her den. Last sunrise she made some new rules for the clan one of them was that she has to fuck the clan deputy every night until they both reached orgasam at least twice, that moment was right now." Ohhh DICKHEART I'M GONNA CU-" Luststar screeched as she cummed all over the deputy's large member. The other clan cats were around her, fucking just as she was.

" You will be going to the nursery soon my sweet" Dickheart whispered in her ear. They both fell asleep still connected at the hip.

~ The next Morning~

Luststar sat up groggily. She felt something warm inside her core. She looked down, and saw Dickheart's penis still attached to her. She slid it out and walked out of her den. She looked across her beloved clan. Suddenly she felt burning up her core. She sniffed and figured she was in heat. She licked her lips hungrily. " Oh time for some more tangling" Luststar murmured to herself. " Lioncock, Cumstream, Stormthrust, Cockthrust and Longmate, Meet me in the mating clearing pleease" she meowed to the five sexy toms.

" Sure thing Luststar" they all meowed at once, their dicks unsheathing.

" Thank you boys. Be there in five." She walked towards the clearing, tail up revealing her tight core and swaying her hips.

* * *

Chapter 3

Luststar was leaning under a tree in the mating clearing with her pussy right up in the air. She noticeably dripping from her core, making wetness pool around her. Right when she decided to go back to camp to see why the toms were taking so long, she heard trampling in the undergrowth.

" Oh this dirty kitten wants some of Stormthrust's rough mating" Stormthrust smirked, as he entered the clearing " well, that kitten has to be punished, get her boys"!

Longmate started licking, roughly around Luststar's cilt. Lust star leaned her head back and moaned. She dripped into the ground. Longmate looked down, saw the wetness, smirked and greedily licked it all up. He inserted his muzzle into Luststar's core and rubbed his sandpaper tongue around her walls. She yowled out above into Matingclan with pleasure. Suddenly his muzzle was gone from her core. Luststar whimpered at the loss. She looked behing her and saw Longmate preparing to mount her. The other 4 toms were waiting patiently for Longmate to finish. She could not wait for the toms to start the real action. Luststar was known for mating hardcore with multiple toms at a time. Longmate inserted his, now fully erect, member into her core. He pushed it all the way to the back. Luststar yowled with poeasure. Longmate was turned on by the sexy screeches that the she cat let out and started pumping harder and harder.

All the toms had a turn and all of them fell asleep in the clearing, still attached into Luststar in some way.

* * *

Chapter 4

Luststar was excited. It was that time of the year when all the she cats of the forest go into heat. She invited loveclan's leader lovestar, to bring her clan with her to participate in the games as well. Love star and her huge clan slept with Lustclan that night, as the games were supposedly to start at Twilight the next day. Luststar woke up bright and early the next day. She was aroused at the idea of more than twenty toms dicks were going to be in her. She walked out of her den and realized that she was not the only cat awake. Countless she cats lined the hollow waiting for their leaders orders. The she cats faced backwards to the warriors den with their tail up, waiting for the toms to arrive, only to gat a face full of pussy.

Specklepelt,a homosexual she cat lines up all the toms from oldest to the youngest. Quakerocks, a homosexual tom lines up all the she cats with their pussy facing the sky. Luststar and Lovestar yowl from the front of the line " let the games begin". A tom from Loveclan advances towards Lovestar and Dickheart comes toward Luststar. All around them moans of pleasure roll of both sexes of cats. Dickheart licks Luststar's hot,steamy core and Luststar moans. Dickheart takes his dick out and stuffers it in Luststar's mouth. She rolls her tongue around it and then sucks like never before. Dickheart inserts his dick into Luststar, and pounds so hard into her that her nipples are giggling and her eyes are rolling around in her head.

A tom pushes Dickheart away from Luststar. She howls in pain as she is still connected to Dickheart. The tom looks down at the forbidden area. He mutters something, pulls out the dick and pounded into Luststar. The whole clan continues to do this till the next morning.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the rituals finished, and cum was cleared away by the homosexuals, Luststar thought about how many kits she would get. All the she cats were bound to get kits and most of them would be half clan. It seemed as if the toms from Lustclan mated with the she cats from Loveclan, and the toms from Loveclan mated with the she cats from Lustclan. countless she cats were lined up by the medicine cat den, waiting to get pregnantreed from the medicine cats. Each she cat had a reed in their jaws and walked towards the birthing hollow. Both clan leaders went with them with a reed in their jaws as well. All the toms followed. The idea was if the reed was puked up it would mean the she cat was pregnant with kits, if it got swallowed it would mean she was not pregnant, which probably resulted in rape until the she cat was pregnant. The she cats were lined up in a line. The toms were standing or sitting on the rocks that surrounded the hollow. The medicine cat brought extra reed incase a she cat was not pregnant, got raped until she was and tries again. The goal was to get every she cat pregnant in both clans. Lovestar went first. She chewed and swallowed the reed. Almost suddenly, her stomach lurched and threw up almost all of the reed. the medicine cat pawed at it and finally announced " lovestar, as a medicine cat accepted by Starclan to read how much kits you have, I predict 4 fine and healthy kits". All the toms in the clearing cheered. Lovestar was next. She bit into the reed wincing at the bitter and acrid taste. She swallowed, and after what had seemed like moons, she barfed it all up. The medicine cat looked and announced 6 healthy kits. The toms around her cheered loudly. The she cats went one by one. the continuity stopped at Icefeather, a she cat from Loveclan. The medicine cat gave her some more reed to be sure. Just like before, she puked none up the medicine cat said " you have no existing kits in your stomach, would you like to be a mother"? Icefeather nodded " who do you want the father to be"?

"Icestorm, I want the father of my kits to be Icestorm" she whispered

" Icestorm, do you want Icefeather to mother you kits" the medicine cat asked?

" Yes, I would love to father your kits Icefeather" Icestorm says

Icefeather blushes as Icestorm leads her to the mating clearing.

The line continues to go on, and once or twice the lines stop, because the she cats have no kits. Icefeather walks back into the clearing. In front of the medicine cat, she picks up a reed, chews it and pucks it some up. The medicine cats announces 3 kits. the toms cheer, congratulating the father. Icefeather just stands in the middle of the clearing and blushes like crazy.

* * *

chapter 6

" Push Luststar, push you have two more to go" Reedfeather encourages. Kestralwing had died after being mated with Forestfire. Forestfire was so lost in lust that he had stretched Kestralwing's extremely tight pussy and had ripped her up internally. She died three days after the incident. Luststar was in the birthing clearing with all the she cats of her clan and Loveclan. Lovestar asked if they could come and give birth to their kits with them. Lovestar and Luststar both know that all the kits will be born all on one day or the day after, as they all mated on the same day all together. Four of her six kits had already come out of her and were mewling pitifully at her stomach. She yowled so loud that she bet that Hopeclan could have heard her. Two of the kits slithered out of the vagina at once. The medicine cat nipped one the sac, and started warming up the kits fur.

"Luststar, one of your kits are stillborn." says the medicine cat. Luststar absorbes this fact for a minute and starts to name them.

At the end of the day the kits names are Matekit, Buttkit, Asskit, Sexkit and Vaginakit. The entire clan has a total of twenty five kits by the end of the birthing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Twelve moons have passed since the day that all the kits were born. Lovestar and Luststar both streched their territory and share their camp. Their clan is called Sexclan. There are no borders from Loveclan to Lustclan anymore. Today the fifty two apprentices are about to become warriors. The meeting is held at a two arena sized clearing, outside both camps that was discovered. The clearing is surrounded by rocks so the leaders voices can be echoed of the walls. Lovestar announces to the clan cats first.

" I am so proud of my cats that have trained for the past 6 moons to know, by heart, the rituals of hard core sex and fucking. As I hope you can tell I cannot address all of my apprentices, which equals to a total of 27 kits, in front of the Sexclan, and so cannot Luststar. We are to go to the mating clearing and approve which of the apprentices are ready to move on to the stage of warriors." The entire clan trotted over to the mating clearing and waited. Some sat down, rubbing their forbidden area.

The apprentices that were she cats got into a mating crouch and waited for their male mentor to mount them. This is how the Pairs went. The she cat mentors were in a mating crouch and the male apprentices mounted them. The pairs were chosen to be female and male, to have the optimum pleasure during apprentice hood. Luststar and Lovestar both shouted GO and the mating began. The toms were sniffing, licking and nipping the she cats cores and tail holes. Waves of pleasure sounded from the she cat. Luststar got horny watching them. She turned around to see Lovestar having passionate sex with her deputy. Luststar waves her tail over to Dickheart and whispers her idea to him. Dickheart kicked his lips and advances towards her.

* * *

Chapter 8

Dickheart had most likely impregnated Luststar again, since he had shot his seed into her three times already. She was still feeling quite horny though. She had to remember to ask some sexy Sexclan toms to help her. She had noticed that the ceremony was almost over. The she cats were yowling into the sky as they climaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all, my name is Dewstar, and I'm from thunderclan. I will be making a series of chapters about clans that ruled after Thunderclan, windclan,riverclan,and shadowclan perished. There are now four clans called Lustclan, loveclan, senseclan and hopeclan. Lustclan and Loveclan are scorned because of their willingness to mate hardcore, and have sex needlessly. Senseclan and Hopeclan were clans that liked to learn proper behaviour of cats such as hunting, learning, doing the elders bedding and much more. Senseclan and Lustclan keep on getting into fights because of the border that they share. Needless to say, all the clans continues living beside the lake where their ancestors lived.

* * *

 _ **Allegiances**_

 **Lustclan**

 **Leader** : Luststar: A she-cat, Tight core and cums very, very easily. Can only mate with Dickheart at celebrations and every night. Can ask for help withother toms when in heat.( Mother to Dickheart's kits: corekit, cumkit, lustpaw, and thrustkit.)

Apprentice: Lustpaw

 **Deputy:** Dickheart: The sexiest tom in Lustclan. Has a voice that can make she-cats swoon and begged to be mated. Very fast thruster and mates real rough. Dark mottled pelt. Father to Luststar's kits. Ginormous Member.

Apprentice: Rubypaw.

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestralwing: Brown she cat. Apprentice: Reedpaw.

 **Warriors:**

Nippleknead: Has been raped by every tom in the clan. Striped golden pelt. Big nipples.

Stormthrust: Rough mater. Ginormous member. Grey pelt and storm blue eyes.

Cumstream: Cum mores that any tom in the clan. Whitish milky paws and grey pelt. Good size member.

Cherrycore: Pinkest, tightest, wettest core in the forest. Mateswith every tom in the clan twice a day.

Echomist: Hates mating so has been raped tons by toms of times. Has illegitimate kittens all over camp.

Specklepelt: homosexual, only mates with she cats. never thad any kits.

Foxtail: Deep russet tom, bushy streaming tail.

Forestfire: Ginger tom, dark ginger paws and white underbelly.

Coppershine: Golden pelted she cat. (Mother to fuckkit, tightkit and titkit).

Blacknight: Blackest pelt in the clan, best hunter, striking emerald green eyes. very horny at times and when in heat. (Mother to pussykit, mosskit and clawkit).

Rabbitfoot: Long furred white tom.

Bronzefire: Silver tabby tom with ginger patches.

Eaglewing: Brown tom.

Leapardspots: Spotted pelt and blazing golden eyes. (Mother to stonekit).

Falconflight: Sliver long furred tabby tom.

Silverdapple: White, black and silver tortoiseshell.( mother to coalkit.)

Pineflower: Grey-blue she cat with dark blue eyes.

Tigerstripe: tiger coloured tabby tom.

Firewatcher: Former Medicine cat, dark ginger fur tom.

Hawkshadow: Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Brindlefur: White she cat with black tips at the end of her ear. ( mother to Robinkit and featherkit).

 **Paws:**

Rubypaw: deep russet she cat.

Lustpaw: Leader to be she cat.

thrushpaw: Golden and ginger tom.

cockpaw: Long furred silver tom.

lippaw: Cream coloured she cat.

kisspaw: Cream and ginger she cat,, loves to kiss while mating.

pussypaw: Ginger, black and white tortoiseshell she cat.

largepaw:Black and white tom

Blackpaw: Black she cat with green emerald eyes.

Crowpaw: Black with silver sploches she cat.

Jaypaw: Silver-gray and blue tinged tom

Reedpaw: Medicine cat apprentice tom.

Cinderpaw: Ash coloured she cat

Goldenpaw: Golden pelted with some mottled spots she cat.

 **Kits:**

Corekit: she cat

Cumkit: tom

Thrustkit: tom

Fuckkit: tom

Tightkit: she cat

Titkit: she cat

Coalkit: tom

Robinkit: she cat

Featherkit: she cat

Pussykit: she cat

Mosskit: she cat

Clawkit: tom

Stonekit: tom

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" Ohhhhh oh Dickheart, uhhhhhhh oh yeah, FUCK ME HARDER. Is that all you can dohhhhhh." Luststar pants in her den. Last sunrise she made some new rules for the clan one of them was that she has to fuck the clan deputy every night until they both reached orgasam at least twice, that moment was right now." Ohhh DICKHEART I'M GONNA CU-" Luststar screeched as she cummed all over the deputy's large member. The other clan cats were around her, fucking just as she was.

" You will be going to the nursery soon my sweet" Dickheart whispered in her ear. They both fell asleep still connected at the hip.

~ The next Morning~

Luststar sat up groggily. She felt something warm inside her core. She looked down, and saw Dickheart's penis still attached to her. She slid it out and walked out of her den. She looked across her beloved clan. Suddenly she felt burning up her core. She sniffed and figured she was in heat. She licked her lips hungrily. " Oh time for some more tangling" Luststar murmured to herself. " Lioncock, Cumstream, Stormthrust, Cockthrust and Longmate, Meet me in the mating clearing pleease" she meowed to the five sexy toms.

" Sure thing Luststar" they all meowed at once, their dicks unsheathing.

" Thank you boys. Be there in five." She walked towards the clearing, tail up revealing her tight core and swaying her hips.

* * *

Chapter 3

Luststar was leaning under a tree in the mating clearing with her pussy right up in the air. She noticeably dripping from her core, making wetness pool around her. Right when she decided to go back to camp to see why the toms were taking so long, she heard trampling in the undergrowth.

" Oh this dirty kitten wants some of Stormthrust's rough mating" Stormthrust smirked, as he entered the clearing " well, that kitten has to be punished, get her boys"!

Longmate started licking, roughly around Luststar's cilt. Lust star leaned her head back and moaned. She dripped into the ground. Longmate looked down, saw the wetness, smirked and greedily licked it all up. He inserted his muzzle into Luststar's core and rubbed his sandpaper tongue around her walls. She yowled out above into Matingclan with pleasure. Suddenly his muzzle was gone from her core. Luststar whimpered at the loss. She looked behing her and saw Longmate preparing to mount her. The other 4 toms were waiting patiently for Longmate to finish. She could not wait for the toms to start the real action. Luststar was known for mating hardcore with multiple toms at a time. Longmate inserted his, now fully erect, member into her core. He pushed it all the way to the back. Luststar yowled with poeasure. Longmate was turned on by the sexy screeches that the she cat let out and started pumping harder and harder.

All the toms had a turn and all of them fell asleep in the clearing, still attached into Luststar in some way.

* * *

Chapter 4

Luststar was excited. It was that time of the year when all the she cats of the forest go into heat. She invited loveclan's leader lovestar, to bring her clan with her to participate in the games as well. Love star and her huge clan slept with Lustclan that night, as the games were supposedly to start at Twilight the next day. Luststar woke up bright and early the next day. She was aroused at the idea of more than twenty toms dicks were going to be in her. She walked out of her den and realized that she was not the only cat awake. Countless she cats lined the hollow waiting for their leaders orders. The she cats faced backwards to the warriors den with their tail up, waiting for the toms to arrive, only to gat a face full of pussy.

Specklepelt,a homosexual she cat lines up all the toms from oldest to the youngest. Quakerocks, a homosexual tom lines up all the she cats with their pussy facing the sky. Luststar and Lovestar yowl from the front of the line " let the games begin". A tom from Loveclan advances towards Lovestar and Dickheart comes toward Luststar. All around them moans of pleasure roll of both sexes of cats. Dickheart licks Luststar's hot,steamy core and Luststar moans. Dickheart takes his dick out and stuffers it in Luststar's mouth. She rolls her tongue around it and then sucks like never before. Dickheart inserts his dick into Luststar, and pounds so hard into her that her nipples are giggling and her eyes are rolling around in her head.

A tom pushes Dickheart away from Luststar. She howls in pain as she is still connected to Dickheart. The tom looks down at the forbidden area. He mutters something, pulls out the dick and pounded into Luststar. The whole clan continues to do this till the next morning.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the rituals finished, and cum was cleared away by the homosexuals, Luststar thought about how many kits she would get. All the she cats were bound to get kits and most of them would be half clan. It seemed as if the toms from Lustclan mated with the she cats from Loveclan, and the toms from Loveclan mated with the she cats from Lustclan. countless she cats were lined up by the medicine cat den, waiting to get pregnantreed from the medicine cats. Each she cat had a reed in their jaws and walked towards the birthing hollow. Both clan leaders went with them with a reed in their jaws as well. All the toms followed. The idea was if the reed was puked up it would mean the she cat was pregnant with kits, if it got swallowed it would mean she was not pregnant, which probably resulted in rape until the she cat was pregnant. The she cats were lined up in a line. The toms were standing or sitting on the rocks that surrounded the hollow. The medicine cat brought extra reed incase a she cat was not pregnant, got raped until she was and tries again. The goal was to get every she cat pregnant in both clans. Lovestar went first. She chewed and swallowed the reed. Almost suddenly, her stomach lurched and threw up almost all of the reed. the medicine cat pawed at it and finally announced " lovestar, as a medicine cat accepted by Starclan to read how much kits you have, I predict 4 fine and healthy kits". All the toms in the clearing cheered. Lovestar was next. She bit into the reed wincing at the bitter and acrid taste. She swallowed, and after what had seemed like moons, she barfed it all up. The medicine cat looked and announced 6 healthy kits. The toms around her cheered loudly. The she cats went one by one. the continuity stopped at Icefeather, a she cat from Loveclan. The medicine cat gave her some more reed to be sure. Just like before, she puked none up the medicine cat said " you have no existing kits in your stomach, would you like to be a mother"? Icefeather nodded " who do you want the father to be"?

"Icestorm, I want the father of my kits to be Icestorm" she whispered

" Icestorm, do you want Icefeather to mother you kits" the medicine cat asked?

" Yes, I would love to father your kits Icefeather" Icestorm says

Icefeather blushes as Icestorm leads her to the mating clearing.

The line continues to go on, and once or twice the lines stop, because the she cats have no kits. Icefeather walks back into the clearing. In front of the medicine cat, she picks up a reed, chews it and pucks it some up. The medicine cats announces 3 kits. the toms cheer, congratulating the father. Icefeather just stands in the middle of the clearing and blushes like crazy.

* * *

chapter 6

" Push Luststar, push you have two more to go" Reedfeather encourages. Kestralwing had died after being mated with Forestfire. Forestfire was so lost in lust that he had stretched Kestralwing's extremely tight pussy and had ripped her up internally. She died three days after the incident. Luststar was in the birthing clearing with all the she cats of her clan and Loveclan. Lovestar asked if they could come and give birth to their kits with them. Lovestar and Luststar both know that all the kits will be born all on one day or the day after, as they all mated on the same day all together. Four of her six kits had already come out of her and were mewling pitifully at her stomach. She yowled so loud that she bet that Hopeclan could have heard her. Two of the kits slithered out of the vagina at once. The medicine cat nipped one the sac, and started warming up the kits fur.

"Luststar, one of your kits are stillborn." says the medicine cat. Luststar absorbes this fact for a minute and starts to name them.

At the end of the day the kits names are Matekit, Buttkit, Asskit, Sexkit and Vaginakit. The entire clan has a total of twenty five kits by the end of the birthing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Twelve moons have passed since the day that all the kits were born. Lovestar and Luststar both streched their territory and share their camp. Their clan is called Sexclan. There are no borders from Loveclan to Lustclan anymore. Today the fifty two apprentices are about to become warriors. The meeting is held at a two arena sized clearing, outside both camps that was discovered. The clearing is surrounded by rocks so the leaders voices can be echoed of the walls. Lovestar announces to the clan cats first.

" I am so proud of my cats that have trained for the past 6 moons to know, by heart, the rituals of hard core sex and fucking. As I hope you can tell I cannot address all of my apprentices, which equals to a total of 27 kits, in front of the Sexclan, and so cannot Luststar. We are to go to the mating clearing and approve which of the apprentices are ready to move on to the stage of warriors." The entire clan trotted over to the mating clearing and waited. Some sat down, rubbing their forbidden area.

The apprentices that were she cats got into a mating crouch and waited for their male mentor to mount them. This is how the Pairs went. The she cat mentors were in a mating crouch and the male apprentices mounted them. The pairs were chosen to be female and male, to have the optimum pleasure during apprentice hood. Luststar and Lovestar both shouted GO and the mating began. The toms were sniffing, licking and nipping the she cats cores and tail holes. Waves of pleasure sounded from the she cat. Luststar got horny watching them. She turned around to see Lovestar having passionate sex with her deputy. Luststar waves her tail over to Dickheart and whispers her idea to him. Dickheart kicked his lips and advances towards her.

* * *

Chapter 8

Dickheart had most likely impregnated Luststar again, since he had shot his seed into her three times already. She was still feeling quite horny though. She had to remember to ask some sexy Sexclan toms to help her. She had noticed that the ceremony was almost over. The she cats were yowling into the sky as they climaxed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all, my name is Dewstar, and I'm from thunderclan. I will be making a series of chapters about clans that ruled after Thunderclan, windclan,riverclan,and shadowclan perished. There are now four clans called Lustclan, loveclan, senseclan and hopeclan. Lustclan and Loveclan are scorned because of their willingness to mate hardcore, and have sex needlessly. Senseclan and Hopeclan were clans that liked to learn proper behaviour of cats such as hunting, learning, doing the elders bedding and much more. Senseclan and Lustclan keep on getting into fights because of the border that they share. Needless to say, all the clans continues living beside the lake where their ancestors lived.

* * *

 _ **Allegiances**_

 **Lustclan**

 **Leader** : Luststar: A she-cat, Tight core and cums very, very easily. Can only mate with Dickheart at celebrations and every night. Can ask for help withother toms when in heat.( Mother to Dickheart's kits: corekit, cumkit, lustpaw, and thrustkit.)

Apprentice: Lustpaw

 **Deputy:** Dickheart: The sexiest tom in Lustclan. Has a voice that can make she-cats swoon and begged to be mated. Very fast thruster and mates real rough. Dark mottled pelt. Father to Luststar's kits. Ginormous Member.

Apprentice: Rubypaw.

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestralwing: Brown she cat. Apprentice: Reedpaw.

 **Warriors:**

Nippleknead: Has been raped by every tom in the clan. Striped golden pelt. Big nipples.

Stormthrust: Rough mater. Ginormous member. Grey pelt and storm blue eyes.

Cumstream: Cum mores that any tom in the clan. Whitish milky paws and grey pelt. Good size member.

Cherrycore: Pinkest, tightest, wettest core in the forest. Mateswith every tom in the clan twice a day.

Echomist: Hates mating so has been raped tons by toms of times. Has illegitimate kittens all over camp.

Specklepelt: homosexual, only mates with she cats. never thad any kits.

Foxtail: Deep russet tom, bushy streaming tail.

Forestfire: Ginger tom, dark ginger paws and white underbelly.

Coppershine: Golden pelted she cat. (Mother to fuckkit, tightkit and titkit).

Blacknight: Blackest pelt in the clan, best hunter, striking emerald green eyes. very horny at times and when in heat. (Mother to pussykit, mosskit and clawkit).

Rabbitfoot: Long furred white tom.

Bronzefire: Silver tabby tom with ginger patches.

Eaglewing: Brown tom.

Leapardspots: Spotted pelt and blazing golden eyes. (Mother to stonekit).

Falconflight: Sliver long furred tabby tom.

Silverdapple: White, black and silver tortoiseshell.( mother to coalkit.)

Pineflower: Grey-blue she cat with dark blue eyes.

Tigerstripe: tiger coloured tabby tom.

Firewatcher: Former Medicine cat, dark ginger fur tom.

Hawkshadow: Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Brindlefur: White she cat with black tips at the end of her ear. ( mother to Robinkit and featherkit).

 **Paws:**

Rubypaw: deep russet she cat.

Lustpaw: Leader to be she cat.

thrushpaw: Golden and ginger tom.

cockpaw: Long furred silver tom.

lippaw: Cream coloured she cat.

kisspaw: Cream and ginger she cat,, loves to kiss while mating.

pussypaw: Ginger, black and white tortoiseshell she cat.

largepaw:Black and white tom

Blackpaw: Black she cat with green emerald eyes.

Crowpaw: Black with silver sploches she cat.

Jaypaw: Silver-gray and blue tinged tom

Reedpaw: Medicine cat apprentice tom.

Cinderpaw: Ash coloured she cat

Goldenpaw: Golden pelted with some mottled spots she cat.

 **Kits:**

Corekit: she cat

Cumkit: tom

Thrustkit: tom

Fuckkit: tom

Tightkit: she cat

Titkit: she cat

Coalkit: tom

Robinkit: she cat

Featherkit: she cat

Pussykit: she cat

Mosskit: she cat

Clawkit: tom

Stonekit: tom

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" Ohhhhh oh Dickheart, uhhhhhhh oh yeah, FUCK ME HARDER. Is that all you can dohhhhhh." Luststar pants in her den. Last sunrise she made some new rules for the clan one of them was that she has to fuck the clan deputy every night until they both reached orgasam at least twice, that moment was right now." Ohhh DICKHEART I'M GONNA CU-" Luststar screeched as she cummed all over the deputy's large member. The other clan cats were around her, fucking just as she was.

" You will be going to the nursery soon my sweet" Dickheart whispered in her ear. They both fell asleep still connected at the hip.

~ The next Morning~

Luststar sat up groggily. She felt something warm inside her core. She looked down, and saw Dickheart's penis still attached to her. She slid it out and walked out of her den. She looked across her beloved clan. Suddenly she felt burning up her core. She sniffed and figured she was in heat. She licked her lips hungrily. " Oh time for some more tangling" Luststar murmured to herself. " Lioncock, Cumstream, Stormthrust, Cockthrust and Longmate, Meet me in the mating clearing pleease" she meowed to the five sexy toms.

" Sure thing Luststar" they all meowed at once, their dicks unsheathing.

" Thank you boys. Be there in five." She walked towards the clearing, tail up revealing her tight core and swaying her hips.

* * *

Chapter 3

Luststar was leaning under a tree in the mating clearing with her pussy right up in the air. She noticeably dripping from her core, making wetness pool around her. Right when she decided to go back to camp to see why the toms were taking so long, she heard trampling in the undergrowth.

" Oh this dirty kitten wants some of Stormthrust's rough mating" Stormthrust smirked, as he entered the clearing " well, that kitten has to be punished, get her boys"!

Longmate started licking, roughly around Luststar's cilt. Lust star leaned her head back and moaned. She dripped into the ground. Longmate looked down, saw the wetness, smirked and greedily licked it all up. He inserted his muzzle into Luststar's core and rubbed his sandpaper tongue around her walls. She yowled out above into Matingclan with pleasure. Suddenly his muzzle was gone from her core. Luststar whimpered at the loss. She looked behing her and saw Longmate preparing to mount her. The other 4 toms were waiting patiently for Longmate to finish. She could not wait for the toms to start the real action. Luststar was known for mating hardcore with multiple toms at a time. Longmate inserted his, now fully erect, member into her core. He pushed it all the way to the back. Luststar yowled with poeasure. Longmate was turned on by the sexy screeches that the she cat let out and started pumping harder and harder.

All the toms had a turn and all of them fell asleep in the clearing, still attached into Luststar in some way.

* * *

Chapter 4

Luststar was excited. It was that time of the year when all the she cats of the forest go into heat. She invited loveclan's leader lovestar, to bring her clan with her to participate in the games as well. Love star and her huge clan slept with Lustclan that night, as the games were supposedly to start at Twilight the next day. Luststar woke up bright and early the next day. She was aroused at the idea of more than twenty toms dicks were going to be in her. She walked out of her den and realized that she was not the only cat awake. Countless she cats lined the hollow waiting for their leaders orders. The she cats faced backwards to the warriors den with their tail up, waiting for the toms to arrive, only to gat a face full of pussy.

Specklepelt,a homosexual she cat lines up all the toms from oldest to the youngest. Quakerocks, a homosexual tom lines up all the she cats with their pussy facing the sky. Luststar and Lovestar yowl from the front of the line " let the games begin". A tom from Loveclan advances towards Lovestar and Dickheart comes toward Luststar. All around them moans of pleasure roll of both sexes of cats. Dickheart licks Luststar's hot,steamy core and Luststar moans. Dickheart takes his dick out and stuffers it in Luststar's mouth. She rolls her tongue around it and then sucks like never before. Dickheart inserts his dick into Luststar, and pounds so hard into her that her nipples are giggling and her eyes are rolling around in her head.

A tom pushes Dickheart away from Luststar. She howls in pain as she is still connected to Dickheart. The tom looks down at the forbidden area. He mutters something, pulls out the dick and pounded into Luststar. The whole clan continues to do this till the next morning.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the rituals finished, and cum was cleared away by the homosexuals, Luststar thought about how many kits she would get. All the she cats were bound to get kits and most of them would be half clan. It seemed as if the toms from Lustclan mated with the she cats from Loveclan, and the toms from Loveclan mated with the she cats from Lustclan. countless she cats were lined up by the medicine cat den, waiting to get pregnantreed from the medicine cats. Each she cat had a reed in their jaws and walked towards the birthing hollow. Both clan leaders went with them with a reed in their jaws as well. All the toms followed. The idea was if the reed was puked up it would mean the she cat was pregnant with kits, if it got swallowed it would mean she was not pregnant, which probably resulted in rape until the she cat was pregnant. The she cats were lined up in a line. The toms were standing or sitting on the rocks that surrounded the hollow. The medicine cat brought extra reed incase a she cat was not pregnant, got raped until she was and tries again. The goal was to get every she cat pregnant in both clans. Lovestar went first. She chewed and swallowed the reed. Almost suddenly, her stomach lurched and threw up almost all of the reed. the medicine cat pawed at it and finally announced " lovestar, as a medicine cat accepted by Starclan to read how much kits you have, I predict 4 fine and healthy kits". All the toms in the clearing cheered. Lovestar was next. She bit into the reed wincing at the bitter and acrid taste. She swallowed, and after what had seemed like moons, she barfed it all up. The medicine cat looked and announced 6 healthy kits. The toms around her cheered loudly. The she cats went one by one. the continuity stopped at Icefeather, a she cat from Loveclan. The medicine cat gave her some more reed to be sure. Just like before, she puked none up the medicine cat said " you have no existing kits in your stomach, would you like to be a mother"? Icefeather nodded " who do you want the father to be"?

"Icestorm, I want the father of my kits to be Icestorm" she whispered

" Icestorm, do you want Icefeather to mother you kits" the medicine cat asked?

" Yes, I would love to father your kits Icefeather" Icestorm says

Icefeather blushes as Icestorm leads her to the mating clearing.

The line continues to go on, and once or twice the lines stop, because the she cats have no kits. Icefeather walks back into the clearing. In front of the medicine cat, she picks up a reed, chews it and pucks it some up. The medicine cats announces 3 kits. the toms cheer, congratulating the father. Icefeather just stands in the middle of the clearing and blushes like crazy.

* * *

chapter 6

" Push Luststar, push you have two more to go" Reedfeather encourages. Kestralwing had died after being mated with Forestfire. Forestfire was so lost in lust that he had stretched Kestralwing's extremely tight pussy and had ripped her up internally. She died three days after the incident. Luststar was in the birthing clearing with all the she cats of her clan and Loveclan. Lovestar asked if they could come and give birth to their kits with them. Lovestar and Luststar both know that all the kits will be born all on one day or the day after, as they all mated on the same day all together. Four of her six kits had already come out of her and were mewling pitifully at her stomach. She yowled so loud that she bet that Hopeclan could have heard her. Two of the kits slithered out of the vagina at once. The medicine cat nipped one the sac, and started warming up the kits fur.

"Luststar, one of your kits are stillborn." says the medicine cat. Luststar absorbes this fact for a minute and starts to name them.

At the end of the day the kits names are Matekit, Buttkit, Asskit, Sexkit and Vaginakit. The entire clan has a total of twenty five kits by the end of the birthing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Twelve moons have passed since the day that all the kits were born. Lovestar and Luststar both streched their territory and share their camp. Their clan is called Sexclan. There are no borders from Loveclan to Lustclan anymore. Today the fifty two apprentices are about to become warriors. The meeting is held at a two arena sized clearing, outside both camps that was discovered. The clearing is surrounded by rocks so the leaders voices can be echoed of the walls. Lovestar announces to the clan cats first.

" I am so proud of my cats that have trained for the past 6 moons to know, by heart, the rituals of hard core sex and fucking. As I hope you can tell I cannot address all of my apprentices, which equals to a total of 27 kits, in front of the Sexclan, and so cannot Luststar. We are to go to the mating clearing and approve which of the apprentices are ready to move on to the stage of warriors." The entire clan trotted over to the mating clearing and waited. Some sat down, rubbing their forbidden area.

The apprentices that were she cats got into a mating crouch and waited for their male mentor to mount them. This is how the Pairs went. The she cat mentors were in a mating crouch and the male apprentices mounted them. The pairs were chosen to be female and male, to have the optimum pleasure during apprentice hood. Luststar and Lovestar both shouted GO and the mating began. The toms were sniffing, licking and nipping the she cats cores and tail holes. Waves of pleasure sounded from the she cat. Luststar got horny watching them. She turned around to see Lovestar having passionate sex with her deputy. Luststar waves her tail over to Dickheart and whispers her idea to him. Dickheart kicked his lips and advances towards her.

* * *

Chapter 8

Dickheart had most likely impregnated Luststar again, since he had shot his seed into her three times already. She was still feeling quite horny though. She had to remember to ask some sexy Sexclan toms to help her. She had noticed that the ceremony was almost over. The she cats were yowling into the sky as they climaxed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all, my name is Dewstar, and I'm from thunderclan. I will be making a series of chapters about clans that ruled after Thunderclan, windclan,riverclan,and shadowclan perished. There are now four clans called Lustclan, loveclan, senseclan and hopeclan. Lustclan and Loveclan are scorned because of their willingness to mate hardcore, and have sex needlessly. Senseclan and Hopeclan were clans that liked to learn proper behaviour of cats such as hunting, learning, doing the elders bedding and much more. Senseclan and Lustclan keep on getting into fights because of the border that they share. Needless to say, all the clans continues living beside the lake where their ancestors lived.

* * *

 _ **Allegiances**_

 **Lustclan**

 **Leader** : Luststar: A she-cat, Tight core and cums very, very easily. Can only mate with Dickheart at celebrations and every night. Can ask for help withother toms when in heat.( Mother to Dickheart's kits: corekit, cumkit, lustpaw, and thrustkit.)

Apprentice: Lustpaw

 **Deputy:** Dickheart: The sexiest tom in Lustclan. Has a voice that can make she-cats swoon and begged to be mated. Very fast thruster and mates real rough. Dark mottled pelt. Father to Luststar's kits. Ginormous Member.

Apprentice: Rubypaw.

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestralwing: Brown she cat. Apprentice: Reedpaw.

 **Warriors:**

Nippleknead: Has been raped by every tom in the clan. Striped golden pelt. Big nipples.

Stormthrust: Rough mater. Ginormous member. Grey pelt and storm blue eyes.

Cumstream: Cum mores that any tom in the clan. Whitish milky paws and grey pelt. Good size member.

Cherrycore: Pinkest, tightest, wettest core in the forest. Mateswith every tom in the clan twice a day.

Echomist: Hates mating so has been raped tons by toms of times. Has illegitimate kittens all over camp.

Specklepelt: homosexual, only mates with she cats. never thad any kits.

Foxtail: Deep russet tom, bushy streaming tail.

Forestfire: Ginger tom, dark ginger paws and white underbelly.

Coppershine: Golden pelted she cat. (Mother to fuckkit, tightkit and titkit).

Blacknight: Blackest pelt in the clan, best hunter, striking emerald green eyes. very horny at times and when in heat. (Mother to pussykit, mosskit and clawkit).

Rabbitfoot: Long furred white tom.

Bronzefire: Silver tabby tom with ginger patches.

Eaglewing: Brown tom.

Leapardspots: Spotted pelt and blazing golden eyes. (Mother to stonekit).

Falconflight: Sliver long furred tabby tom.

Silverdapple: White, black and silver tortoiseshell.( mother to coalkit.)

Pineflower: Grey-blue she cat with dark blue eyes.

Tigerstripe: tiger coloured tabby tom.

Firewatcher: Former Medicine cat, dark ginger fur tom.

Hawkshadow: Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Brindlefur: White she cat with black tips at the end of her ear. ( mother to Robinkit and featherkit).

 **Paws:**

Rubypaw: deep russet she cat.

Lustpaw: Leader to be she cat.

thrushpaw: Golden and ginger tom.

cockpaw: Long furred silver tom.

lippaw: Cream coloured she cat.

kisspaw: Cream and ginger she cat,, loves to kiss while mating.

pussypaw: Ginger, black and white tortoiseshell she cat.

largepaw:Black and white tom

Blackpaw: Black she cat with green emerald eyes.

Crowpaw: Black with silver sploches she cat.

Jaypaw: Silver-gray and blue tinged tom

Reedpaw: Medicine cat apprentice tom.

Cinderpaw: Ash coloured she cat

Goldenpaw: Golden pelted with some mottled spots she cat.

 **Kits:**

Corekit: she cat

Cumkit: tom

Thrustkit: tom

Fuckkit: tom

Tightkit: she cat

Titkit: she cat

Coalkit: tom

Robinkit: she cat

Featherkit: she cat

Pussykit: she cat

Mosskit: she cat

Clawkit: tom

Stonekit: tom

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" Ohhhhh oh Dickheart, uhhhhhhh oh yeah, FUCK ME HARDER. Is that all you can dohhhhhh." Luststar pants in her den. Last sunrise she made some new rules for the clan one of them was that she has to fuck the clan deputy every night until they both reached orgasam at least twice, that moment was right now." Ohhh DICKHEART I'M GONNA CU-" Luststar screeched as she cummed all over the deputy's large member. The other clan cats were around her, fucking just as she was.

" You will be going to the nursery soon my sweet" Dickheart whispered in her ear. They both fell asleep still connected at the hip.

~ The next Morning~

Luststar sat up groggily. She felt something warm inside her core. She looked down, and saw Dickheart's penis still attached to her. She slid it out and walked out of her den. She looked across her beloved clan. Suddenly she felt burning up her core. She sniffed and figured she was in heat. She licked her lips hungrily. " Oh time for some more tangling" Luststar murmured to herself. " Lioncock, Cumstream, Stormthrust, Cockthrust and Longmate, Meet me in the mating clearing pleease" she meowed to the five sexy toms.

" Sure thing Luststar" they all meowed at once, their dicks unsheathing.

" Thank you boys. Be there in five." She walked towards the clearing, tail up revealing her tight core and swaying her hips.

* * *

Chapter 3

Luststar was leaning under a tree in the mating clearing with her pussy right up in the air. She noticeably dripping from her core, making wetness pool around her. Right when she decided to go back to camp to see why the toms were taking so long, she heard trampling in the undergrowth.

" Oh this dirty kitten wants some of Stormthrust's rough mating" Stormthrust smirked, as he entered the clearing " well, that kitten has to be punished, get her boys"!

Longmate started licking, roughly around Luststar's cilt. Lust star leaned her head back and moaned. She dripped into the ground. Longmate looked down, saw the wetness, smirked and greedily licked it all up. He inserted his muzzle into Luststar's core and rubbed his sandpaper tongue around her walls. She yowled out above into Matingclan with pleasure. Suddenly his muzzle was gone from her core. Luststar whimpered at the loss. She looked behing her and saw Longmate preparing to mount her. The other 4 toms were waiting patiently for Longmate to finish. She could not wait for the toms to start the real action. Luststar was known for mating hardcore with multiple toms at a time. Longmate inserted his, now fully erect, member into her core. He pushed it all the way to the back. Luststar yowled with poeasure. Longmate was turned on by the sexy screeches that the she cat let out and started pumping harder and harder.

All the toms had a turn and all of them fell asleep in the clearing, still attached into Luststar in some way.

* * *

Chapter 4

Luststar was excited. It was that time of the year when all the she cats of the forest go into heat. She invited loveclan's leader lovestar, to bring her clan with her to participate in the games as well. Love star and her huge clan slept with Lustclan that night, as the games were supposedly to start at Twilight the next day. Luststar woke up bright and early the next day. She was aroused at the idea of more than twenty toms dicks were going to be in her. She walked out of her den and realized that she was not the only cat awake. Countless she cats lined the hollow waiting for their leaders orders. The she cats faced backwards to the warriors den with their tail up, waiting for the toms to arrive, only to gat a face full of pussy.

Specklepelt,a homosexual she cat lines up all the toms from oldest to the youngest. Quakerocks, a homosexual tom lines up all the she cats with their pussy facing the sky. Luststar and Lovestar yowl from the front of the line " let the games begin". A tom from Loveclan advances towards Lovestar and Dickheart comes toward Luststar. All around them moans of pleasure roll of both sexes of cats. Dickheart licks Luststar's hot,steamy core and Luststar moans. Dickheart takes his dick out and stuffers it in Luststar's mouth. She rolls her tongue around it and then sucks like never before. Dickheart inserts his dick into Luststar, and pounds so hard into her that her nipples are giggling and her eyes are rolling around in her head.

A tom pushes Dickheart away from Luststar. She howls in pain as she is still connected to Dickheart. The tom looks down at the forbidden area. He mutters something, pulls out the dick and pounded into Luststar. The whole clan continues to do this till the next morning.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the rituals finished, and cum was cleared away by the homosexuals, Luststar thought about how many kits she would get. All the she cats were bound to get kits and most of them would be half clan. It seemed as if the toms from Lustclan mated with the she cats from Loveclan, and the toms from Loveclan mated with the she cats from Lustclan. countless she cats were lined up by the medicine cat den, waiting to get pregnantreed from the medicine cats. Each she cat had a reed in their jaws and walked towards the birthing hollow. Both clan leaders went with them with a reed in their jaws as well. All the toms followed. The idea was if the reed was puked up it would mean the she cat was pregnant with kits, if it got swallowed it would mean she was not pregnant, which probably resulted in rape until the she cat was pregnant. The she cats were lined up in a line. The toms were standing or sitting on the rocks that surrounded the hollow. The medicine cat brought extra reed incase a she cat was not pregnant, got raped until she was and tries again. The goal was to get every she cat pregnant in both clans. Lovestar went first. She chewed and swallowed the reed. Almost suddenly, her stomach lurched and threw up almost all of the reed. the medicine cat pawed at it and finally announced " lovestar, as a medicine cat accepted by Starclan to read how much kits you have, I predict 4 fine and healthy kits". All the toms in the clearing cheered. Lovestar was next. She bit into the reed wincing at the bitter and acrid taste. She swallowed, and after what had seemed like moons, she barfed it all up. The medicine cat looked and announced 6 healthy kits. The toms around her cheered loudly. The she cats went one by one. the continuity stopped at Icefeather, a she cat from Loveclan. The medicine cat gave her some more reed to be sure. Just like before, she puked none up the medicine cat said " you have no existing kits in your stomach, would you like to be a mother"? Icefeather nodded " who do you want the father to be"?

"Icestorm, I want the father of my kits to be Icestorm" she whispered

" Icestorm, do you want Icefeather to mother you kits" the medicine cat asked?

" Yes, I would love to father your kits Icefeather" Icestorm says

Icefeather blushes as Icestorm leads her to the mating clearing.

The line continues to go on, and once or twice the lines stop, because the she cats have no kits. Icefeather walks back into the clearing. In front of the medicine cat, she picks up a reed, chews it and pucks it some up. The medicine cats announces 3 kits. the toms cheer, congratulating the father. Icefeather just stands in the middle of the clearing and blushes like crazy.

* * *

chapter 6

" Push Luststar, push you have two more to go" Reedfeather encourages. Kestralwing had died after being mated with Forestfire. Forestfire was so lost in lust that he had stretched Kestralwing's extremely tight pussy and had ripped her up internally. She died three days after the incident. Luststar was in the birthing clearing with all the she cats of her clan and Loveclan. Lovestar asked if they could come and give birth to their kits with them. Lovestar and Luststar both know that all the kits will be born all on one day or the day after, as they all mated on the same day all together. Four of her six kits had already come out of her and were mewling pitifully at her stomach. She yowled so loud that she bet that Hopeclan could have heard her. Two of the kits slithered out of the vagina at once. The medicine cat nipped one the sac, and started warming up the kits fur.

"Luststar, one of your kits are stillborn." says the medicine cat. Luststar absorbes this fact for a minute and starts to name them.

At the end of the day the kits names are Matekit, Buttkit, Asskit, Sexkit and Vaginakit. The entire clan has a total of twenty five kits by the end of the birthing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Twelve moons have passed since the day that all the kits were born. Lovestar and Luststar both streched their territory and share their camp. Their clan is called Sexclan. There are no borders from Loveclan to Lustclan anymore. Today the fifty two apprentices are about to become warriors. The meeting is held at a two arena sized clearing, outside both camps that was discovered. The clearing is surrounded by rocks so the leaders voices can be echoed of the walls. Lovestar announces to the clan cats first.

" I am so proud of my cats that have trained for the past 6 moons to know, by heart, the rituals of hard core sex and fucking. As I hope you can tell I cannot address all of my apprentices, which equals to a total of 27 kits, in front of the Sexclan, and so cannot Luststar. We are to go to the mating clearing and approve which of the apprentices are ready to move on to the stage of warriors." The entire clan trotted over to the mating clearing and waited. Some sat down, rubbing their forbidden area.

The apprentices that were she cats got into a mating crouch and waited for their male mentor to mount them. This is how the Pairs went. The she cat mentors were in a mating crouch and the male apprentices mounted them. The pairs were chosen to be female and male, to have the optimum pleasure during apprentice hood. Luststar and Lovestar both shouted GO and the mating began. The toms were sniffing, licking and nipping the she cats cores and tail holes. Waves of pleasure sounded from the she cat. Luststar got horny watching them. She turned around to see Lovestar having passionate sex with her deputy. Luststar waves her tail over to Dickheart and whispers her idea to him. Dickheart kicked his lips and advances towards her.

* * *

Chapter 8

Dickheart had most likely impregnated Luststar again, since he had shot his seed into her three times already. She was still feeling quite horny though. She had to remember to ask some sexy Sexclan toms to help her. She had noticed that the ceremony was almost over. The she cats were yowling into the sky as they climaxed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all, my name is Dewstar, and I'm from thunderclan. I will be making a series of chapters about clans that ruled after Thunderclan, windclan,riverclan,and shadowclan perished. There are now four clans called Lustclan, loveclan, senseclan and hopeclan. Lustclan and Loveclan are scorned because of their willingness to mate hardcore, and have sex needlessly. Senseclan and Hopeclan were clans that liked to learn proper behaviour of cats such as hunting, learning, doing the elders bedding and much more. Senseclan and Lustclan keep on getting into fights because of the border that they share. Needless to say, all the clans continues living beside the lake where their ancestors lived.

* * *

 _ **Allegiances**_

 **Lustclan**

 **Leader** : Luststar: A she-cat, Tight core and cums very, very easily. Can only mate with Dickheart at celebrations and every night. Can ask for help withother toms when in heat.( Mother to Dickheart's kits: corekit, cumkit, lustpaw, and thrustkit.)

Apprentice: Lustpaw

 **Deputy:** Dickheart: The sexiest tom in Lustclan. Has a voice that can make she-cats swoon and begged to be mated. Very fast thruster and mates real rough. Dark mottled pelt. Father to Luststar's kits. Ginormous Member.

Apprentice: Rubypaw.

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestralwing: Brown she cat. Apprentice: Reedpaw.

 **Warriors:**

Nippleknead: Has been raped by every tom in the clan. Striped golden pelt. Big nipples.

Stormthrust: Rough mater. Ginormous member. Grey pelt and storm blue eyes.

Cumstream: Cum mores that any tom in the clan. Whitish milky paws and grey pelt. Good size member.

Cherrycore: Pinkest, tightest, wettest core in the forest. Mateswith every tom in the clan twice a day.

Echomist: Hates mating so has been raped tons by toms of times. Has illegitimate kittens all over camp.

Specklepelt: homosexual, only mates with she cats. never thad any kits.

Foxtail: Deep russet tom, bushy streaming tail.

Forestfire: Ginger tom, dark ginger paws and white underbelly.

Coppershine: Golden pelted she cat. (Mother to fuckkit, tightkit and titkit).

Blacknight: Blackest pelt in the clan, best hunter, striking emerald green eyes. very horny at times and when in heat. (Mother to pussykit, mosskit and clawkit).

Rabbitfoot: Long furred white tom.

Bronzefire: Silver tabby tom with ginger patches.

Eaglewing: Brown tom.

Leapardspots: Spotted pelt and blazing golden eyes. (Mother to stonekit).

Falconflight: Sliver long furred tabby tom.

Silverdapple: White, black and silver tortoiseshell.( mother to coalkit.)

Pineflower: Grey-blue she cat with dark blue eyes.

Tigerstripe: tiger coloured tabby tom.

Firewatcher: Former Medicine cat, dark ginger fur tom.

Hawkshadow: Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Brindlefur: White she cat with black tips at the end of her ear. ( mother to Robinkit and featherkit).

 **Paws:**

Rubypaw: deep russet she cat.

Lustpaw: Leader to be she cat.

thrushpaw: Golden and ginger tom.

cockpaw: Long furred silver tom.

lippaw: Cream coloured she cat.

kisspaw: Cream and ginger she cat,, loves to kiss while mating.

pussypaw: Ginger, black and white tortoiseshell she cat.

largepaw:Black and white tom

Blackpaw: Black she cat with green emerald eyes.

Crowpaw: Black with silver sploches she cat.

Jaypaw: Silver-gray and blue tinged tom

Reedpaw: Medicine cat apprentice tom.

Cinderpaw: Ash coloured she cat

Goldenpaw: Golden pelted with some mottled spots she cat.

 **Kits:**

Corekit: she cat

Cumkit: tom

Thrustkit: tom

Fuckkit: tom

Tightkit: she cat

Titkit: she cat

Coalkit: tom

Robinkit: she cat

Featherkit: she cat

Pussykit: she cat

Mosskit: she cat

Clawkit: tom

Stonekit: tom

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" Ohhhhh oh Dickheart, uhhhhhhh oh yeah, FUCK ME HARDER. Is that all you can dohhhhhh." Luststar pants in her den. Last sunrise she made some new rules for the clan one of them was that she has to fuck the clan deputy every night until they both reached orgasam at least twice, that moment was right now." Ohhh DICKHEART I'M GONNA CU-" Luststar screeched as she cummed all over the deputy's large member. The other clan cats were around her, fucking just as she was.

" You will be going to the nursery soon my sweet" Dickheart whispered in her ear. They both fell asleep still connected at the hip.

~ The next Morning~

Luststar sat up groggily. She felt something warm inside her core. She looked down, and saw Dickheart's penis still attached to her. She slid it out and walked out of her den. She looked across her beloved clan. Suddenly she felt burning up her core. She sniffed and figured she was in heat. She licked her lips hungrily. " Oh time for some more tangling" Luststar murmured to herself. " Lioncock, Cumstream, Stormthrust, Cockthrust and Longmate, Meet me in the mating clearing pleease" she meowed to the five sexy toms.

" Sure thing Luststar" they all meowed at once, their dicks unsheathing.

" Thank you boys. Be there in five." She walked towards the clearing, tail up revealing her tight core and swaying her hips.

* * *

Chapter 3

Luststar was leaning under a tree in the mating clearing with her pussy right up in the air. She noticeably dripping from her core, making wetness pool around her. Right when she decided to go back to camp to see why the toms were taking so long, she heard trampling in the undergrowth.

" Oh this dirty kitten wants some of Stormthrust's rough mating" Stormthrust smirked, as he entered the clearing " well, that kitten has to be punished, get her boys"!

Longmate started licking, roughly around Luststar's cilt. Lust star leaned her head back and moaned. She dripped into the ground. Longmate looked down, saw the wetness, smirked and greedily licked it all up. He inserted his muzzle into Luststar's core and rubbed his sandpaper tongue around her walls. She yowled out above into Matingclan with pleasure. Suddenly his muzzle was gone from her core. Luststar whimpered at the loss. She looked behing her and saw Longmate preparing to mount her. The other 4 toms were waiting patiently for Longmate to finish. She could not wait for the toms to start the real action. Luststar was known for mating hardcore with multiple toms at a time. Longmate inserted his, now fully erect, member into her core. He pushed it all the way to the back. Luststar yowled with poeasure. Longmate was turned on by the sexy screeches that the she cat let out and started pumping harder and harder.

All the toms had a turn and all of them fell asleep in the clearing, still attached into Luststar in some way.

* * *

Chapter 4

Luststar was excited. It was that time of the year when all the she cats of the forest go into heat. She invited loveclan's leader lovestar, to bring her clan with her to participate in the games as well. Love star and her huge clan slept with Lustclan that night, as the games were supposedly to start at Twilight the next day. Luststar woke up bright and early the next day. She was aroused at the idea of more than twenty toms dicks were going to be in her. She walked out of her den and realized that she was not the only cat awake. Countless she cats lined the hollow waiting for their leaders orders. The she cats faced backwards to the warriors den with their tail up, waiting for the toms to arrive, only to gat a face full of pussy.

Specklepelt,a homosexual she cat lines up all the toms from oldest to the youngest. Quakerocks, a homosexual tom lines up all the she cats with their pussy facing the sky. Luststar and Lovestar yowl from the front of the line " let the games begin". A tom from Loveclan advances towards Lovestar and Dickheart comes toward Luststar. All around them moans of pleasure roll of both sexes of cats. Dickheart licks Luststar's hot,steamy core and Luststar moans. Dickheart takes his dick out and stuffers it in Luststar's mouth. She rolls her tongue around it and then sucks like never before. Dickheart inserts his dick into Luststar, and pounds so hard into her that her nipples are giggling and her eyes are rolling around in her head.

A tom pushes Dickheart away from Luststar. She howls in pain as she is still connected to Dickheart. The tom looks down at the forbidden area. He mutters something, pulls out the dick and pounded into Luststar. The whole clan continues to do this till the next morning.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the rituals finished, and cum was cleared away by the homosexuals, Luststar thought about how many kits she would get. All the she cats were bound to get kits and most of them would be half clan. It seemed as if the toms from Lustclan mated with the she cats from Loveclan, and the toms from Loveclan mated with the she cats from Lustclan. countless she cats were lined up by the medicine cat den, waiting to get pregnantreed from the medicine cats. Each she cat had a reed in their jaws and walked towards the birthing hollow. Both clan leaders went with them with a reed in their jaws as well. All the toms followed. The idea was if the reed was puked up it would mean the she cat was pregnant with kits, if it got swallowed it would mean she was not pregnant, which probably resulted in rape until the she cat was pregnant. The she cats were lined up in a line. The toms were standing or sitting on the rocks that surrounded the hollow. The medicine cat brought extra reed incase a she cat was not pregnant, got raped until she was and tries again. The goal was to get every she cat pregnant in both clans. Lovestar went first. She chewed and swallowed the reed. Almost suddenly, her stomach lurched and threw up almost all of the reed. the medicine cat pawed at it and finally announced " lovestar, as a medicine cat accepted by Starclan to read how much kits you have, I predict 4 fine and healthy kits". All the toms in the clearing cheered. Lovestar was next. She bit into the reed wincing at the bitter and acrid taste. She swallowed, and after what had seemed like moons, she barfed it all up. The medicine cat looked and announced 6 healthy kits. The toms around her cheered loudly. The she cats went one by one. the continuity stopped at Icefeather, a she cat from Loveclan. The medicine cat gave her some more reed to be sure. Just like before, she puked none up the medicine cat said " you have no existing kits in your stomach, would you like to be a mother"? Icefeather nodded " who do you want the father to be"?

"Icestorm, I want the father of my kits to be Icestorm" she whispered

" Icestorm, do you want Icefeather to mother you kits" the medicine cat asked?

" Yes, I would love to father your kits Icefeather" Icestorm says

Icefeather blushes as Icestorm leads her to the mating clearing.

The line continues to go on, and once or twice the lines stop, because the she cats have no kits. Icefeather walks back into the clearing. In front of the medicine cat, she picks up a reed, chews it and pucks it some up. The medicine cats announces 3 kits. the toms cheer, congratulating the father. Icefeather just stands in the middle of the clearing and blushes like crazy.

* * *

chapter 6

" Push Luststar, push you have two more to go" Reedfeather encourages. Kestralwing had died after being mated with Forestfire. Forestfire was so lost in lust that he had stretched Kestralwing's extremely tight pussy and had ripped her up internally. She died three days after the incident. Luststar was in the birthing clearing with all the she cats of her clan and Loveclan. Lovestar asked if they could come and give birth to their kits with them. Lovestar and Luststar both know that all the kits will be born all on one day or the day after, as they all mated on the same day all together. Four of her six kits had already come out of her and were mewling pitifully at her stomach. She yowled so loud that she bet that Hopeclan could have heard her. Two of the kits slithered out of the vagina at once. The medicine cat nipped one the sac, and started warming up the kits fur.

"Luststar, one of your kits are stillborn." says the medicine cat. Luststar absorbes this fact for a minute and starts to name them.

At the end of the day the kits names are Matekit, Buttkit, Asskit, Sexkit and Vaginakit. The entire clan has a total of twenty five kits by the end of the birthing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Twelve moons have passed since the day that all the kits were born. Lovestar and Luststar both streched their territory and share their camp. Their clan is called Sexclan. There are no borders from Loveclan to Lustclan anymore. Today the fifty two apprentices are about to become warriors. The meeting is held at a two arena sized clearing, outside both camps that was discovered. The clearing is surrounded by rocks so the leaders voices can be echoed of the walls. Lovestar announces to the clan cats first.

" I am so proud of my cats that have trained for the past 6 moons to know, by heart, the rituals of hard core sex and fucking. As I hope you can tell I cannot address all of my apprentices, which equals to a total of 27 kits, in front of the Sexclan, and so cannot Luststar. We are to go to the mating clearing and approve which of the apprentices are ready to move on to the stage of warriors." The entire clan trotted over to the mating clearing and waited. Some sat down, rubbing their forbidden area.

The apprentices that were she cats got into a mating crouch and waited for their male mentor to mount them. This is how the Pairs went. The she cat mentors were in a mating crouch and the male apprentices mounted them. The pairs were chosen to be female and male, to have the optimum pleasure during apprentice hood. Luststar and Lovestar both shouted GO and the mating began. The toms were sniffing, licking and nipping the she cats cores and tail holes. Waves of pleasure sounded from the she cat. Luststar got horny watching them. She turned around to see Lovestar having passionate sex with her deputy. Luststar waves her tail over to Dickheart and whispers her idea to him. Dickheart kicked his lips and advances towards her.

* * *

Chapter 8

Dickheart had most likely impregnated Luststar again, since he had shot his seed into her three times already. She was still feeling quite horny though. She had to remember to ask some sexy Sexclan toms to help her. She had noticed that the ceremony was almost over. The she cats were yowling into the sky as they climaxed.


End file.
